


Let the memory live again.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barbecue time, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post Timeskip, Volleyball, and funny i guess, for old time’s sake, going back to highschool, nekoma team go back to Nekoma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26863405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kuroo is a simple man. He has a cool job and lives happily with his boyfriend in their pretty apartment. He knows how to recognize good chances and never fails to make the best of what he’s given.So when life offers him an opportunity to gather the old Nekoma team, taking them on a small trip to visit their old high school, he takes it.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 15
Kudos: 98





	Let the memory live again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carrochan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrochan/gifts).



> Thank you so much to [Sabs ](https://twitter.com/kentetsurou?s=21)and [Sara ](https://twitter.com/anininjaspaz?s=21) for helping me out with this! 
> 
> Also thank you Mads for helping with the summary! 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Kuroo smiled at his phone, satisfied. He typed back a quick response to the group chat, humming slightly of contentment. He barely had the time to lock it and lay back against the couch before Kenma appeared from the corridor, squinting at him, visibly suspicious. He was holding his phone in one hand and an elastic band in the other, and walked toward the couch carefully. 

“What are you up to?” Kenma asked, wary. 

Kuroo gave his most innocent smile, shrugging and turning back to the TV. He tried and failed to look casual. Truly, he should know better than that to even try with his Kenma. Still, he wouldn’t be Kuroo if he didn’t. Kenma gave him a pointed look, crossing his arms and standing in front of him. 

Kuroo held on.“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But the grin on his face grew wider. He couldn’t help it though, he was too excited about his idea, and Kenma seemed to agree against his will as the corner of his lips tilted up and he let himself fall on the couch next to him. Kuroo felt he had to justify himself anyway. “It’s been years since we were all free at the same time.”

Kenma scoffed, putting his phone on his thighs while he proceeded to tie his hair. Kuroo looked, always mesmerized by his boyfriend’s small hands working on these beautiful hair. “But why at Nekoma?” Kenma grunted between two turns of elastic band, clearly struggling. 

Kuroo wasn’t making it easier for him as his arms were wrapped around the blonde’s body. He took the elastic band away from Kenma’s hold, pushing him a bit so he would straighten up and started tying the blonde strands. Kenma let him, sitting dutifully with his legs crossed. 

“For old time sake?” He asked more than affirmed, unable to prevent the laugh escaping his chest. 

Kenma snorted. “You’re not even trying.” 

“Okay, okay,” Kuroo gave up in a laugh, finalizing Kenma’s ponytail. “We met everyone at Nekoma, and I just wanted our first real reunion to be there.” He let go of Kenma’s hair and Kenma turned to him, a smile on his lips. 

“You’re such a sap.” He teased, snuggling himself back against Kuroo’s chest. 

“Hey! I just miss my friends a lot.” He kissed Kenma’s head, and settled his chin there, looking back at the TV, feeling warmth spreading in his chest. 

He had never told anyone, but he knew he didn’t need to say it for Kenma to know. He missed it, the high school area, where they were just young and dumb. He missed the time practicing with his friends, he missed playing and talking with them. He loved his life, he had nothing to complain for and was happy with how he and Kenma grew up. But sometimes, he would think about high school, how hard but enjoyable it had been for him, how he met every person that now meant so much for him. So he was happy, delighted to have a chance to see his old team again, even more in their natural habitat. 

Kenma hummed, brushing the tip of his nose against Kuroo’s chest. “Yeah, me too.” 

____

Kuroo had sworn he wouldn’t cry, but when Kenma held his hands as they entered their old high school, he nearly broke his promise. He tightened his grip on Kenma’s hand and heard the latter scoff, clearly amused. He turned his gaze away from the buildings to glare at his boyfriend but couldn’t even do it when he noticed how content Kenma was to come back here too. So they smiled at each other, heading for the gym where everybody was already waiting, talking and laughing happily at the entry. 

“Damn it Lev, did you grow again since high school?” Kuroo screamed, taking the man in his arms, tapping cheerfully on his back. Lev laughed next to his ears, answering to his embrace. 

“Of course Kuroo-senpai! I was only in the middle of my growth in high school.” 

“It’s been years, you should drop the senpai thing now Lev,” Kai sighed, shaking his head, a soft smile on his lips.

Kuroo smiled wickedly at him, and they clapped hands, hugging each other. “Come on, everyone knows I’m still the senpai here.”

He heard a light grumble at his side, and turned around, grin only growing wider when he noticed Yaku frowning at him. Kenma stood next to him, rolling his eyes. “Still obnoxious, I see.” Yaku said, crossing his arms. 

“Didn’t grow an inch, I see.” Kuroo teased, dodging Yaku’s kick and laughing, refraining himself to pull the man for a hug as he knew he’d just get kicked. Around him, everyone laughed and he stood straight, hands on his hips, looking at them proudly, heart hurting with delight and love. 

God, he’d missed them. 

Even after all these years apart, they remained the same. Well, that was not quite true, they all changed, they all grew. But they were as united as ever, all obviously content to find back old interactions and habits. Inuoka and Shibayama were looking desperate at Taketora tackling Teshiro and Fukunaga for a hug that they were both trying to get away from. Lev was getting bullied by Yaku, even though Kuroo was sure he deserved it, and Kenma was at their side, nose wrinkled at Lev. Kai was next to him, hands in his pocket, observing the scene too. 

“It feels great, right?” Kai asked, eyeing Kuroo with a soft smile. 

Kuroo scoffed, letting his emotions overwhelm him. He nodded slowly and answered in a soft whisper, “Yeah.”

“Should we separate them?” Kai chuckled, turning back to the team. 

Kuroo laughed, clapping Kai’s shoulder with force, “Nah, they’re good.” 

“Being adults didn’t change you much it seems.” A voice interrupted everyone, as they all turned around to the old man walking to them, arms crossed, grinning. 

“Old Nekomata?” 

Nekomata laughed, stopping in front of them, and they all stopped their banter, smiling. “Hello children.” 

Coach Nekomata had taken his retirement long ago now, deciding that he had nothing more to teach to high schoolers. Kuroo knew he had been teaching actual children, just like his rival did. Kuroo smiled at his coach, at his mentor and role model, happy to see him. He turned around to look at his teammate’s reaction, and was surprised to see Kenma looking at him, nose up in the air, face distorted with disgust and frustration. Ah, he had almost forgotten that he didn’t tell Kenma about the match. 

“Kuro?” He threatened, body already slowly bending down, proof of his laziness starting to get the better of him, proof of his discontent. 

“Yes, kitten?” He innocently asked, and everyone sighed. 

“He didn’t tell you, right?” Yaku asked Kenma, exasperated, shaking his head. 

“He didn’t tell me shit. I’m not playing today.” Kenma answered dryly, shooting glares at Kuroo. 

Lev whined, “But Kenma-san! I wanted you to toss for me!” 

If it was even possible, Kenma's face distorted further in disgust, visibly displeased with the idea of playing volleyball. He had expected a lazy evening, just talking and laughing outside. Which was fair since Kuroo had said to everyone but him that they were on for a match, knowing Kenma would have said no and stayed home. 

“I don’t have my sports wear anyway.” Kenma grumbled, crossing his arms. 

Kuroo beamed, “I brought them for you!” 

The look Kenma sent him spelt hatred and murder, but Kuroo only smiled, knowing Kenma didn’t actually mind it. And everyone knew it too, as he sighed, defeated but added nothing. So Kuroo looked around, grin not leaving his face. 

Team Nekoma was reunited. 

____

If passing the school’s gate had been an emotional moment for Kuroo, entering the gym nearly broke him. He knew he missed his high school times, but he hadn’t thought it would move him that much. The moment he stepped inside, the smell of new gymnasium and sweat inebriated him and he stopped to look around, overwhelmed with memories. 

There were teenagers playing, screaming encouragement or groaning of frustration, the balls were bouncing everywhere, echoing against huge walls and shoes were squeaking. Kuroo inhaled deeply, smiling widely. It felt like home. 

As his team made their way into the gym, everyone stopped playing, turning around to look at them. Immediately, whispers filled the room, some of them almost screamed, bouncing happily. 

“Naoi, my old friend!” Nekomata exclaimed, arms opened toward the coach, who was looking at them, surprised, dumbstruck. It took Naoi a few more minutes before he beamed, visibly happy to see them. He crossed the gym, arms opened too and the two coach collided into a warm hug and power taps on the shoulder. 

“What are you all doing here?” He asked, turning to the old team, smile not leaving his face. 

Nekomata grinned, “We came to play of course! Your gen vs my gen.” 

There was a sparkle in Naoi’s eyes, that Kuroo recognized immediately. The determination, the excitement of a match, the thrill of a dare, of a competition, eager to play and prove himself, eager to show his talent and his team. It made Kuroo’s stomach twist in anticipation. 

“Boys!” Naoi called out, “Gather around.” He continued once everyone was standing at his side,“Let me introduce you to the old team, from ten years ago. This is coach Nekomata, whom you should all recognize.” They all bowed respectfully, admiration in their eyes. “And this is the team that resurrected Nekoma and brought us to the Nationals.” Again, they all bowed, but the moment they straightened up, excited whispers echoed, as all eyes were trailing between them. 

Kuroo felt a hand gripping the back of his jacket, and didn’t have to look to know that it was Kenma. Still, he cast a glance at the blonde at his side, just to make sure that everything was okay. And it was. Even if he knew Kenma had grabbed him to ground himself, he was standing at his side, eyes scanning the small crowd facing them. Kuroo smiled, looking too. 

Most of the eyes were laid on Kenma, which was understandable since he was a popular youtuber the younger generation looked up to. And if their attention wasn’t on Kenma, it was on Lev and Yamamoto who were smiling and waving or Yaku, who was grunting at his left. Kuroo had almost forgotten how successful his team had become. For him, they were just them, the idiots he met at high school that he got attached to. 

Naoi passed an arm around Nekomata’s shoulder, grin turning mischievous. “We are going to play against them.” 

It took everyone less than a few minutes to get ready, and a few scoldings from Kuroo to Kenma before they were all standing on the court, facing a generation they knew nothing about. It’s been a while since they played together, a while since some of them even touched a volleyball, but the atmosphere was exactly like years ago. The set was for the opposite team, but they were confident, they knew each other better than anyone. 

Positioning himself, Kuroo bent down, grinning. His eyes trailed to the referee and just before the latter blew, he remembered something. He straightened up, and screamed:

“Wait!” Everyone stopped, looking at him, surprised. He crossed Kenma’s gaze, and couldn’t help the smirk on his face when he noticed his “don’t-you-fucking-dare” look. He scoffed, of course Kenma knew what he was about to ask. “We forgot something.” He made a sign for his team to gather up, and everyone sighed, but smiled anyway, eyeing Kenma who just scrunched his nose. 

They all gathered around in a circle, and Kuroo started, “We are blood,” He gave a quick glance to Kenma. He was looking down with a small smile on his lips, almost invisible, but Kuroo knew better. “Never stop flowing. Keep moving. Keep bringing in the oxygen… So that our brain can operate at his best.” And if his voice trembled a bit at the end, if he had to clear his throat before screaming “Let’s go!” with the others, nobody said anything about it. 

Now, they were definitely ready. They all positioned themselves back again, and the switch of atmosphere was evident. They were even more welded, feeling the soft electricity linking them, the thrill of playing, the desire to win flowing in their veins. 

The referee blew the whistle, and the opposite team served. The ball passed the net, going straight down, which could have been a service ace, if they didn’t have Yaku at their side. Effortlessly, Yaku perfectly sent the ball to Kenma, who didn’t even have to look at him to know; he wanted this one, he needed that pass, and Kenma delivered. The ball flew next to the net, and Kuroo jumped, feeling his muscles tightening, feeling the excitement taking over his body, almost breathless at the overwhelming emotions growing in his chest. The ball crashed on the other side of the net, getting them their first point.

He vaguely heard his team cheering, and some whistling and encouragement on the other side of the net, too focused on his hand. He looked at it, still feeling the touch of the ball, the tingling of the contact lingering on his skin. When he looked up, he met Kenma’s gaze, smiling fondly and knowingly at him. He smiled back. 

Their hands met in a clap. 

____

They won. It wasn’t a surprise for anyone, but the opposite team had fought proudly. They hadn’t been perfect, it had been a while since they all played together after all, but they all agreed to one thing; they had had a lot of fun. 

They were all gathered together, Nekomata was giving the newbies advice and praises, taking his coach’s role as seriously as ever. Kuroo couldn’t help but listen proudly, memories resurfacing in his mind of Nekomata pushing them further, helping them become better. 

Once Nekomata was done, going to the side to talk to Naoi, Kuroo took the lead. 

“You fought well, kids.” He saw his team rolling their eyes but ignored them, continuing. “Everyone of you did your best back there, and we all noticed it, so don’t be put up about it.” 

He chuckled lightly, knowing his team would call him out if he didn't add, “I was just like you back then. Used to put every lost match on my shoulders, as a captain. But it’s no one’s fault. Not when you give your all during a match, not when you stay united. Volleyball is a sport, yes. It is a team sport, even, true. But above all it’s an activity, so even if you take volleyball seriously, which we all do here, don’t forget to have fun. These are the best years of volleyball you’ll ever experience, whether you give up the sport, whether you’ll continue pro, just have fun playing.” 

Kuroo had to put all his strength into not crying, chest bursting from pride and nostalgia. They all bowed to him deeply, thanking him for his words, before dispatching around to the different members of the team, asking for more targeted advice. A few of them made their way to Kenma standing at his side, and Kuroo smiled. 

“Hm, hi!” A boy smiled sheepishly, “Would you mind signing my notebook?”

One of his friends added, bouncing on his feet, “We’ve been following you since middle school, and we’re huge fans. You’re also the reason we started volleyball in the first place.” 

Somehow, it sounded ironic that Kenma had inspired people to start volleyball when he had been so reluctant at first to play when he was little. But Kuroo wasn’t surprised. Kenma had learned to love the game through years, and even if he gave up the sport, all the effort he put for his team in his highschool years stayed like a strong spirit. After all, he had been the one bringing his team to nationals in his third year.

Kenma smiled, nodding, “That’s nice to say. Thank you. And yeah, of course, give me a pen.” 

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma’s shoulder and pouted, whining dramatically. “And me? What am I? An extra?”

Kenma gave him a pointed look, and the boys blushed awkwardly. “You can sign too if you want.” 

Kuroo laughed, dismissing the kid with a wave of his hand. He didn’t even have the time to say he was kidding before he received a kick in the legs, making him stumble. 

“Stop being a little shit and swallow back your ego.” Yaku reprimanded, putting his hands casually on his pockets. 

“I was kidding!” Kuroo complained, straightening up and glaring at his friend. 

“Can we have your autograph too?” One of the boys asked, hopeful, clutching a notebook against his chest. One of his friends took it away from him and handed it to Kenma. 

Yaku nodded, grinning before casting a sly look at Kuroo, “Sure.”

The boys smiled back, visibly excited. “Okay, we just have to ask Haiba and Shibayama-”

“Don’t forget Yamamoto.”

“Ask him yourself, he’s scary.” 

“Guys,” Yaku grinned, interrupting the discussion, “Could you pretend you don’t know who Lev is for a while?”

One of them pouted, frowning. “But we want his signature too.”

“Oh, you will, just-”

“Also, uh.” One of the boys started, turning to Kenma, letting the others talk together. Kuroo and Kenma stopped listening to Yaku, turning to him. “Do you have any advice for a setter and captain?” 

Kenma’s eyes widened a bit, probably surprised by the question. He blushed really slightly, scrunching up his nose. “I wasn’t that much of a good captain,” he mumbled, “Kuro right here would be better for this kind of advice.”

The boy’s face deflated, visibly disappointed. “Oh. Okay.” 

It took Kenma a few seconds to sigh, adding begrudgingly. “But I guess I can still try to help.” The boy smiled, nodding. “Know your team like you know yourself. The better you know everyone, the better you know how to push them forward. But more than that, the better you know them, the less you have to look at them, and the more time you have to analyze the opposite team.” Kenma paused, eyeing Kuroo for a second before looking back at the boy facing him. “The team are your friends, have faith in them, and help them the best you can. But don’t put too much pressure on yourself. You may be captain, but you’re not alone in this, so let them help you too.” 

Kuroo’s heart swelled in pride, and he had to refrain himself from kissing his boyfriend right there and then. Instead, he ruffled his hair and let him go, knowing he could shed a tear. He turned around to see his teammates giving advice, talking and laughing happily. He smiled, putting his hands on his hips, and offered, speaking loudly: 

“Who’s up for a barbecue?” 

____

“Believe me!” Lev almost screamed, nodding his head firmly, eyes wide. “It happened in my first year, I whined because I didn’t want to help packing the nets. But nobody did it for me, so I had to do it you know? So I was late, almost everyone was already gone and I entered the storage room alone.” 

The first years were listening to Lev talking, some of them suspicious, others afraid, while the second and third years were looking at Lev as if he had grown another head. The old Nekoma team were just smiling, listening to the tall man talking, all very happy to be reminded of a funny memory. 

“And the door closed behind me. I didn’t scream of course,” Lev added, puffing his chest. “I wasn’t afraid.” 

Yaku and Kuroo couldn’t help the snort as they remembered the scream Lev had got out of his chest that night, how pale he was when he got out of the room, absolutely afraid for his life. They said nothing though, listening. 

“But still. I stayed locked for more than ten minutes! And since then, I always made sure to pack the nets first so I don’t find myself stuck again.”

Kuroo nodded, refraining himself to laugh as he put a hand on Lev’s shoulder. “This is the legend of the phantom of the gym, guys. It is said that he was the only one packing nets at the end of practice, and died mysteriously one day. He got tired of people not cleaning the gym and started punishing the ones who wouldn’t help.”

This was a story completely made up by Kuroo and Yaku, who were tired of having to deal with being the only ones to clean the gym. Kenma had always been too lazy, Kai was already in charge of the showers, and they had found in it an opportunity to scare Lev into doing it. It took them two weeks to execute their plan, and it worked perfectly. Kuroo wasn’t so sure this new generation would believe them, but if he could frighten one or two and give ideas to the third years, he was happy to spread the rumors. 

Kenma rolled his eyes, hands buried in his hoodie. “Lev, you screamed so hard we had to run to make sure you were okay.”

“Kenma-san! You’re mean!” Lev whined as everyone laughed. “And I was in danger!” 

Kai approached the tall man, posing a hand on his shoulders. “You haven’t changed a bit.” His voice was full of fondness and pride as everyone nodded, agreeing. “Your story will remain an example through the years, Lev. But for now, food is ready, so everyone, line up!”

Everyone lined up, pushing and pulling to be the first getting in line to get food. Without surprise, Kuroo and Yaku were fighting for first place, Kuroo balancing two plates in one hand, the other trying to push Yaku out of the line. They both couldn’t help but laugh as coach Naoi reprimanded them, unable to actually put any heat in his words. 

Once his two plates were full of food, Kuroo went back to the benches and gave Kenma his plate. Kenma frowned, looking at it with disgust. He rolled his eyes. 

“Come on Kenma, you’re not a child anymore. Eat your food.” 

Kenma begrudgingly took the plate, pushing himself to the right to leave some place for Kuroo to sit. Soon enough, everyone was sitting around, on the ground or benches, talking and eating, happy to share experiences and facts. 

Kuroo thought he was going to explode, happiness not leaving his heart. He chatted with his new and old friends, eating eagerly. It reminded him of training camp and his heart squeezed at the memory. Maybe he should organize something bigger one day, taking every team with them. It would be nice. 

He purposely ignored Kenma giving his vegetables to the second year Kenma has been talking to since they started eating. He also ignored Yaku’s pointed glare at him, each time the volleyball player would catch him staring at his boyfriend. 

They talked many times through text about his and Kenma’s relationship. Yaku had been the one suffering since highschool about it, when Kuroo was still too much of a coward to confess. And to his despair, Yaku was still suffering years later, as Kuroo couldn’t help but talk to him about his wish of marrying Kenma. He will, one day, when Kenma will be ready. Until then, he would annoy Yaku about the idea. 

But as piercing as Yaku’s glares were, Kuroo couldn’t help but find them warm. It reminded him of highschool, of the good old times. And looking around him once again, he felt overwhelmed. This whole afternoon had turned into a retrospection for him, unable to let his emotions calm down. He inhaled deeply. He was delighted, he felt complete. He couldn’t have dreamed of a better life. 

Naturally, his hands found Kenma’s and without even sparing a look at him, the blonde squeezed it. He squeezed back. 

____

Kuroo dried his hair, sighing deeply, opening the door. He walked through the apartement, towel on his hair, body sore and slow from the matches he played today. He scoffed, he had missed this feeling, but that meant he really needed to get back to working out. He opened the door to their room, getting rid of the towel before joining Kenma on the bed. 

The blonde was sitting against the headboard, playing on his psp, already in his pyjamas. Kuroo flopped down on the bed, laying his head on Kenma’s thighs, sighing again. Kenma positioned his hands on his head, still playing. They stayed like this for a few minutes, Kuroo’s eyes closed, enjoying the silence of the room and the calming atmosphere. 

“Tired?” Kenma asked, voice low. Kuroo hummed, keeping his eyes closed, and nodding slightly. 

He had spent such a wonderful day, full of smiles and laughs, full of emotions and feelings, getting overwhelmed more often than once. Right now, he was tired, the aftermath of feeling so strongly and deeply hovering over him. He still felt the happiness lingering in his heart, but his muscles were tired and his mind foggy. Kenma started playing with his hair, and he let out a content sigh. 

“I’m happy we got to see everyone again. It was nice.” Kenma said, handheld put down at their side, one hand reaching for Kuroo’s. Kuroo entangled their fingers together. 

“Yeah, me too.” 

There was another silence, only punctuated with their steady breathings. Kenma’s fingers on his hair made him even more sleepy, as he felt consciousness leaving him slowly. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kenma murmured, voice soothing. Kuroo felt his heart squeeze. “You’ve always been inspiring, and I am very happy that you didn’t lose that part of yourself. I am really proud of the person you became.” 

Kuroo didn’t have the strength left to cry, but he for sure wanted to. His heart felt full, but not in an overwhelming way like it had been all day. It was slow, constant, soothing; it was Kenma’s love. He quickly kissed Kenma’s uncovered skin. 

“Thank you, kitten. It means a lot.” 

Kenma hummed and moved, pushing him out of his tights and laying down next to him. He gave a kiss on Kuroo’s temple and snuggled against him, plunging his head against Kuroo’s chest. They both sighed deeply, content. 

“Love you.” Kuroo said, yawning. 

Kenma brushed his nose against the fabric of his shirt and answered, just before they both drifted into sleep’s arms: 

“Me too. Good night, Kuro.” 

**Author's Note:**

> My [twitter](https://twitter.com/_no0emiie?s=21).


End file.
